Chronocles of Brothers
by Alex Ranger
Summary: Sasuke is having trouble in everything, school, friends, and life in general so Itachi decides its time to step it up and be all that Sasuke needs. Might have yaoi in latter chapters but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Yah so this is my first ItaSasu and I'm not even sure if it will turn out right so we'll see.

Ch. 1 Teachers don't know Enough

Normally I would be sitting in my room right now drawing and writing but am I doing that now? No. Instead I'm sitting in the counselor's office after a teacher complained about all my missed class. So here I am sitting in the counselor's office waiting for my brother to show up and take me home. God how long does it take he gets off school an hour before I do and it's a 30 minuet drive away.

I heard the door click and looked up to see the one of the office ladies walk in. "Sasuke," she said "your elder brother is here to pick you up." I slowly sat up and grabbed my backpack before walking past her into the front office. Immediately all the heads in the room turned toward me and small whispered erupted throughout the room. I quickly walked over to my brother as he ushered me into the principal's office. Inside my principal sat in her chair, the counselor stood next to her, and Orochimaru (my science teacher) stood in the back corner of the room.

Itachi quickly steered me toward the two chairs in front of the desk and sat me down. He stood behind me with his hand firmly on my shoulder for fear I might run out of the room... that wasn't a good sign. "Sasuke we would like to talk to you about your regular absents' in some of your classes, preferably science." I looked at the principle but said nothing. "Please answer me when I talk to you Sasuke."

"I want aware that was a question." I mumbled sarcastically… God I hate this school. I felt Itachi's grip tighten on my shoulder in a warning.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't be smart with me or I'll have you suspended!" shouted the principle.

"Oh and what do you expect to achieve from that I will only make me miss all my classes then." I answered coolly looking her in the eyes, fear flashed before them and replaced the anger, she knew I could get away with anything and she couldn't do shit about it.

"Sasuke stop and think about what your parents would say, if you keep this up your never be able to surpass your brother like you've always wanted," said Orochimaru who started to move toward the desk. Itachi's grip tightened not to hold me down but from his own anger against the teacher. My fingered dug into my leg through my jeans and my jaw tightened and tears came to my eyes, how dare he say something like that.

"I would watch what you say around us _Orochimaru_" my brothers voice growled and he walked and stood at my side and guiding me out of my chair and out of the room.

"Itachi where are you going I'm not done talking to Sasuke!" exclaimed the principle.

"Don't bother I figured out why he skips his classes."

"You did" the counselor spoke up.

"Yah he hates his teacher," Itachi stated bluntly before exiting the room and

slamming the door behind him.

Yaaaa I finished I hope to have the next chapter up soon if not later today. Please comment!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sincerely Insanity

Driving home has never been an awkward or horrible experience for me… Until now… O looked over to my brother, his eyes were blank as he glared at the road ahead and at passing motorist. I could hear the radio playing my favorite song, though I dare not turn up the volume 'You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.' Am I that unimportant...?This song reminded me of the years after my parents death when my brother had to go away to college and couldn't live with me. 'Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?' "Sasuke it's unlike you not to blare the radio on the way home. You Ok?" he asked but his voice was still as cold as my heart felt. "Sasuke?" I looked up at him, I could feel the tears fill my eyes as the memories flashed in my head of that night. Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now'.

My chest felt heavy as memories of my parents crimson blood dripping into a large puddle on the floor. 'Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?' "…dead… their all dead… mother… father… auntie, uncle… brother?" I could hear my childish voice in my head calling for my elder brother. Suddenly a violent jerk to my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Sasuke are you ok? Sasuke answer me!"

"Huh oh sorry nii-san just spaced out for a sec." I answered and shook my head and brought my hand to my forehead, for a moment I could feel the effects of the childish poke in the forehead my brother used to give me when I was being foolish. He had long since stopped the gesture in caution for what kind of memories it might cause.

I lay my head against the cold window and closed my eyes in an attempt to relax, though I knew it would work I did it to make Itachi feel like I was getting a little better. I could feel his eyes on me as I slowly drifted into the my dark, secluded unconsciousness. Though the reality was hell, my conscious would make it all seem safe. I knew I was losing it, in my dreams I felt myself laugh at the dead faces of my kin.

Dark purples and reds swirled together into a black obis, I had seen this many times before, this was me, this was what I was, just a bunch of colors mixed in with malice and sadism. A shadow of me stood an arm's length away, its eyes were red as usual, pearly fangs grew out and poked through its mordant lips. It reached out for me but before it reached my I felt a tight suffocating pressure to my upper body.

Itachi had stopped the car and was leaned over the seat with his arms around me in a crushing hug. I felt tears drip down my cheeks and my throat felt sore. "Brother what's wrong?" I asked and immediately regretted the decision to speak for my throat was now burning. I looked at me, his eyes were filled with pain and confusion. All I heard was my name being called before I blacked out and the memories came back to me.

FLASHBACK

I leaned my head on the windshield to take a nap but before I entered the relm of my deep unconsciousness the last line of my favorite song sang through the speakers in that tiny car. 'And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there, Isn't something missing? Isn't something...'

For the first time since the death of my parents I lost control, I had never listened to this song while thinking of my parents before. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought of my beloved mother an inspirational father lying on the floor drenched in each other's blood.

I screamed, louder than I ever screamed before, I covered my hears and shut my eyes tight screaming for the voices to stop… for the images to go away. The car screeched to a halt on the side of the road but I didn't care. I cried for the first time. I never cried, not even when mother and father died, everyone thought it was from my father. I slammed my head against the window and curled into a ball on the seat.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" My brother leaned over the seat and wrapped his arms around my shoulders until I finished screaming.

END FLASHBACK

So how was that? I want to say thanks to Kutoki for the idea because basically I had no idea what to do next so this might help a lot. The song in the story is Missing by Evanescence at this time it is one of my top favorite songs. I think in the next one I might put something from Angelspit onto Sasuke's iPod so tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to get this in I have had a butt load of homework this week.

All the Happy People,

-Alex Ranger


	3. Chapter 3

Sayōnara Kyouki

I felt so alone again, so empty, never afraid, never again. "Itachi?" I called to my brother and didn't receive a response. "Itachi!" I called again. I knew he wouldn't answer; he was probley in his room reading or something of that nature.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and pulled one of Itachi's old shirts over my naked body and buttoned it up to my stomach before exiting the room.

I slowly walked to my brother's room, my footsteps ever so faintly patting against the cold wood floors. The house was dark, making the white walls look black. No pictures covered the walls so I had no worry when sweeping my hand across them as I walked. I reached the room at the end of the hall, my brother's room. "Nii-san?" I whispered and cracked open the door. My brother lay on the bed clutching a frame with tears streaming down his face. I whispered for him again and he didn't move, I heard a slight snore and realized he was asleep.

I padded over to his bed and looked down at his face, he always looked so peaceful when he sleeps but now he looked like his was in the middle of a nightmare. I lifted the frame from his hands and placed it back on his bed table. It was his favorite picture; it was taken only a few weeks before the murders. My father stood with his arm around my mother's waist and Itachi had his hand lying on my shoulder and I held my mother's hand. Everyone even father had a smile on their face.

After setting down the picture I climbed onto Itachi's bed and pulled one of his arms around my shoulder, the same way I had done to my parent's dead bodies.

FLASHBACK

"Mother, Father, I'm home." I called as I entered the dark house. I heard light footsteps upstairs but figured it was the cat. "Mom," I called again "Mom!"

I walked to my parent room and found no one. I walked to the kitchen to find the dirty breakfast dishes still on the table. "Dad where are you?" I slowly climbed the stairs before remembering… our cat died a few days ago…

Before I could think a figure was standing at the top of the stairs, it was definitely not mother or father. I froze as the figure pulled out a gun and fired and hit my shoulder. I screamed and clutched my bleeding shoulder and fell backwards down the stairs. In my fall I hit my head and blacked out only to find myself cuddled with the bodies of my parents. Their eyes were open and their mouths were open in a look of frozen terror. For some reason I couldn't move, my father had never hugged me and mother only gave me little kisses on the cheek. Their bodies were cold but it didn't matter, they were hugging me, embracing me.

I lay there for what seemed like only minutes but in reality was days, and later weeks until Itachi came home and found me lying on the floor, dehydrated, filthy, starved, and laying between the decomposing bodies of our parents.

END FLASHBACK

I lay next to Itachi and looked into his innocent face; I couldn't fathom what someone with a normal mind would think if they saw what I did so I decided to make a choice that night. I wanted to change, I wanted to be happy, I wanted Itachi to be happy. I slowly climbed out of Itachi's bed and ran silently down the dark halls and to my room. I tore down the pictures that night.

Ok so ya I cant make up my mind but I want Sasuke to go back to a school and find 'friends' but I still want him to seem kind of (excuse the label) emo… anywho I'm sorry Itachi didn't do anything in this chapter but I'm already working on the next one. Oh ya and the title means goodbye insanity… at least I think… that's what google says.


End file.
